Self-service display cartons are desirable because they allow the ultimate consumer to view the product and to secure as many of the products as may be desired. The self-service feature minimizes the need for a salesperson to display and provide the required number of products. The present invention deals with a self-service display carton which employs an improved closure mechanism for securing the lower end of the carton.
It is known from Roccaforte, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,906, to provide a self-service display carton with a platform for holding the product. It is known from Pawlowski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,325, to provide a self-service display carton adapted for being divided into two chambers, each chamber adapted for dispensing the product. Neither Roccaforte nor Pawlowski provides a display carton which has a self-locking closure mechanism for the lower end of the carton which enables the carton's lower end to be sealed without glue and which assures that the closure flaps do not bend outwardly from the carton to upset the display carton.
Consequently, an improved closure mechanism for sealing the lower end of a self-service display carton is necessary. It is advantageous that this carton have an insert adapted for holding and displaying at least two different types of products.